Undertaker
by Gharilraey
Summary: Undertaker hanya merindukan sosok rupawan dari kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Rasa bibir itu terasa sama. UndertakerXCiel...


**UNDERTAKER**

 **Warning! Merusak mata para pembaca.**

* * *

Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana kematian itu berjalan disekitar mereka. Bagikan sebuah bayangan hitam mereka berbaur di setiap detiknya, langkah per langkah akan begitu memikat kematian pada mereka yang hidup dalam gemilang dosa. Neraka akan terasa penuh teriakan mereka yang hidup dalam gemilang dosa, buku kematian akan mencetak semua kenangan mereka dari ketika lahir hingga hembusan nafas terakhir.

Dimana tubuh yang berkahir tergeletak tanpa roh. Pemakan akan diadakan setelahnya penuh duka namun dusta, di dalam kesedihan pasti ada yang merasa bahagia di depan makam tempat peristitahatan terakhir mereka manusia. Tapi ada satu pengecualian bagi mereka yang hangus terbakar tidak menyisakan apa pun untuk di kubur kan secara layak. Makam pun hanya sebatas hiasan tanpa tubuh di dalam peti mati, berusaha menjadi terbaik dan mengabdi sepanjang keturunan, akhirnya semuanya berkahir dengan tragis.

Undertaker menyaksikan sendiri semua itu berjalan, Undertaker sudah hidup begitu lama namun titik bosan selalu ada tapi semuanya hilang ketika mengenal keluarga kaya dari Inggris bernama Phantomhive. Keluarga besar yang mengabdikan diri menjadi anjing penjaga Ratu. Undertaker sudah melihat hal yang buruk dari kehidupan penerus mereka, sampai terhenti di Vincent Sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive terakhir sebelum dibakar habis oleh sang Ratu sendiri. Kesedihan melanda dirinya tanpa mampu dicegah.

Wajah yang rupawan, kepintaran yang begitu mengagumkan, berpadu dengan kecerdasan. Itulah gambaran untuk sosok sang Vincent Phantomhive. Semua wanita akan dengan senang hati jatuh dalam pesona yang dimiliki sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive tersebut. Kesempurnaan begitu cocok untuknya. Namun kembali lagi kenyataan pahit bahwa kematian keluarga Phantomhive begitu menyedihkan, tanpa bisa beristirahat ditempat yang layak karena tulang menulang hangus terbakar api.

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang Undertaker memang tidak pernah menyukai sang Ratu Inggris. Rasa tidak suka bertambah besar ketika bangsawan yang menjadi penarik perhatian dirinya harus di bumi hanguskan hingga tidak tersisa. Ratu yang serahkan akan berakhir menggenaskan.

Setahun kabar berlalu setelah kebakaran terjadi, anak dari Vincent muncul. Undertaker sang mengetahui anak yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Ciel adalah sosok anak kedua yang memiliki penyakit asma berbeda dengan Ciel yang dikenalkan sendiri oleh Vincent. Ciel adalah kembaran anak yang mengaku tersebut. Tapi Undertaker tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu semua karena hidup Phantomhive kini kembali berjaya. Pewaris terakhir mengikat janji pada seorang iblis, Undertaker hampir kehilangan kendali. Mereka dewa kematian tidak menyukai para iblis. Mereka membuat tugas begitu berat membuat mereka dewa kematian bekerja keras.

Hari berlalu dengan mengikuti perkembangan _Ciel_ setiap detik Undertaker akan memperhatikan tingkah anak tersebut. Replika yang hampir sempurna dari sosok Vincent, tapi memiliki cacat yang begitu nyata dibalik kesempurnaan yang dimiliki.

Malam di mana _Ciel_ sudah berada di umur 13 tahun, Undertaker datang dimalam itu ia secara sengaja meminumkan sebuah ramuan yang akan merubah semuanya. Bibir Undertaker memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil tersebut dan rasa bibir itu begitu sama seperti milik Vincent, iblis itu berada diluar pintu kamar. Bibir tipis tertarik keatas membuat seringai mengerikan.

"Takdir Phantomhive tidak akan terulang. Saatnya tiba kau akan menjadi milik ku seutuhnya didalam peti mayat, _Ciel."_

Lalu kecupan lembut beralih ke tangan lalu kembali kebibir cukup lama sebelum menghilang didalam kegelapan kamar.

"Seutuhnya kau adalah milik ku, little Phantomhive. "

* * *

The End

* * *

Apa ini?

Bingung harus berpendapat gimana terutama aku paling suka dengan Undertaker dan Ciel terutama rahasia di balik keluarga Phantomhive dan Ciel, hubungan Undertaker tidak luput dari ku. Ingin sekali membuat Vincent dan Undertaker jadikan sebuah cerita tapi banyak sekali hutang ku masih belum terlunasi karena kegiatan menumpuk di setiap harinya.


End file.
